


Not As Much

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [159]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean doesn't know how much Sam is in love with him and that it hurts him to see Dean with all these women. Lots of jealousy, lots of tears, lots of arguing, lots of fighting. And in the end Dean will make it better. Kissing, hell, please a lot of it (!!), and hot sex! Top Dean and bonus for Sam coming untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Much

**Prompt** : Dean doesn't know how much Sam is in love with him and that it hurts him to see Dean with all these women. Lots of jealousy, lots of tears, lots of arguing, lots of fighting. And in the end Dean will make it better. Kissing, hell, please a lot of it (!!), and hot sex! Top Dean and bonus for Sam coming untouched.

 

 

Sam didn’t know a lot of things, he was unsure about a lot, but he knew one thing beyond a shed of a doubt: he loved Dean more than anything in the world. He would die for Dean in a heartbeat, he would walk through fire, and he would do anything that Dean asked of him. And when he found out that Dean loved him in the same way that Sam loved Dean, his world lit up. Except Dean didn’t feel the _exact_ same way. Of course he had that romantic interest, they went on dates and had sex, etc. But Sam never felt like they were making love. He never felt like Dean knew how much Sam cared for him, and Dean didn’t seem to feel the same level of emotion.

Sam didn’t know how to talk to Dean about it. His older brother was the king of “no chick-flick moments.” If Sam ever had something personal or meaningful to say it ended badly. And Dean had a very promiscuous nature. Even after they’d started their relationship, Dean would eye girls hungrily and once or twice they’d fuck in the bathroom. Sam’s one small mercy was that Dean always went home with him.

Sam was dying inside, and he couldn’t keep it up. He couldn’t keep putting himself through this pain just to have Dean’s solution be sex. He’d promised himself a hundred times to end this relationship and go back to being just brothers, but he’d always lose his confidence when he saw Dean. He felt like a puppy, scrambling for every scrap of affection Dean gave him.

But when Dean slid away from Sam at the bar that night, Sam steeled himself for a confrontation. He walked back to their motel room, hoping Dean was sober enough not to crash the Impala. Back at their dingy motel room—one bed, where Dean didn’t like to cuddle in even though it wasn’t that big of a bed—Sam kicked off his shoes and collapsed on top of the blankets. He didn’t want to spend another night on opposite edges of this bed, that’s not how relationships worked. He rehearsed the words that he needed, how exactly he was going to end his and Dean’s relationship.

He was surprised that when Dean came back into the room, he was sober. There was the scent of sex around him but he could barely smell alcohol. “Hi, Dean.”

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean said. “Why’d you leave?”

“I didn’t want to hang alone at the bar while you fucked that woman,” Sam replied, staring at the ceiling.

“She doesn’t mean anything, Sammy, you know that,” Dean said.

“You do this all the time,” Sam said. “You treat me like I’m just another one of those whores.”

“You know that’s not true,” Dean protested.

“Whatever, I don’t care.” Sam scrubbed his face. “I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be with you if you’re going to treat me this badly.”

“What are you saying?”  
“I’m saying that I’m tired of this relationship being nothing but sex. All you do is fuck me and then not want anything to do afterwards.”

“That’s just how I am,” Dean said.

“Well I’m not like that. I’m not the kind of guy that doesn’t mind if his boyfriend or partner or whatever has sex with multiple people,” Sam snapped. “So you can make up your mind.” He felt his eyes water. “You can either start acting like a _real_ boyfriend to me or you can fuck off and keep banging those whores.”

Dean glared at him. “You’re being unfair?”  
“I’m being _unfair_?” Sam yelled, a few tears leaking out. “It’s unfair of me to ask for my boyfriend to be faithful?”

“We’re not—we didn’t say we were exclusive!” Dean protested.

“It was implied!” Sam yelled back. He stopped trying to control his tears and little hiccups interrupted his anger. “I’m sorry that I thought the guy that I _love_ , who I foolishly thought loved me too, wouldn’t cheat on me!” Sam turned away. “Forget it. I don’t care. Go have sex with whomever you want to, because I don’t want to be with you anymore. I want to be brothers and hunting partners, but I don’t want to be friends and I certainly don’t want to be boyfriends. Or fuck buddies, because that’s really what you’ve been treating me as!”  
“I didn’t want to hurt you, Sammy, you have to know that,” Dean insisted. “I love you so much, you’re my entire world. It’s just sex with them!”

“Well it’s more than just sex to me!” Sam snapped. “Every time you go off to have sex with them, it’s like you’re saying you don’t care enough about this relationship and you don’t value me enough to stay with me. You always have to go off with someone else. I’m not good enough for you.”

“No, Sammy,” Dean said. “You’re _too_ good for me. I thought maybe you’d realize this, and I want you to have the option of leaving.”

“You were pushing me away on purpose?” Sam asked, hurt. “You were trying to decide what was best for me by breaking my heart?”

“This is coming out wrong,” Dean said desperately. “Don’t be mad, Sam, I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“Now where have I heard this before?” Sam drawled sarcastically. “Oh, every time that I say something upsets me! And then we have sex and I forget about breaking up with you. But not this time. This time I’m for real!”

“No more girls,” Dean said. “Or guys. I promise. Just you and me from now on.”

“You say that but you don’t mean it,” Sam huffed. “You’re still going to pant after girls and I’ll say it’s fine because I’m scared you’ll resent me if I say no. This isn’t a healthy relationship.”

“No, Sammy, for real,” Dean insisted. “C’mere.” He pulled Sam close and pressed their lips together. Sam wanted to pull away, he didn’t want to let Dean kiss him and make it better. He didn’t want to have sex now. There were tears on his face and his heart still ached. But Dean wasn’t reaching for the lube, and he wasn’t undoing his pants. He was just lying on top of Dean, kissing him slowly. “No more girls,” Dean promised. “No one but you, Sammy. No one is as important and wonderful as you.” They lay on the bed kissing, just kissing. Dean ran his hands through Sam’s hair and touched him as though he was the most precious thing in the world. Sam felt his dick hardening and his hands started to tug Dean’s jeans off.

“No, Sam,” Dean stopped him. “We don’t have to have sex to stay together.”

“I don’t want to have sex with you,” Sam said. “I want to make love to you.”

Dean smiled and kissed him again. His lips were soft and plush against Sam’s and he lost himself in the sensation. Dean helped both of them get their clothes off and then took great care when opening up Sam. It wasn’t a rushed, careless job, and Sam felt love in every press of his fingers. He toyed with Sam’s prostate until he was whimpering and then finally Dean slid inside.

Sam knew that this time when Dean started to pump his hips in and out of Sam, it wasn’t just _sex_ or _fucking­_. Sam finally knew what it felt like to make love to Dean. Dean’s cock was huge and it had never felt so good sliding in and out of Sam’s hole. Each thrust was hard and passionate and the headboard of their bed bounced against the wall. Sam’s dick was hard and throbbing, his orgasm on the verge of exploding. “Fuck, Dean, touch me!”

“I want you to come on my cock,” Dean panted. He angled his dick to pound against Sam’s prostate. “I want to watch you scream and come untouched!”

Sam’s breaths came in short huffs and his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. They were thrusting together rapidly and it was better than any other time he and Dean had ever had sex.

“I love you,” Dean murmured, and Sam fell over the edge. His orgasm hit him like a train and he came all over his chest without a hand on his cock. Dean’s lips crashed onto his and then kissed lazily while Dean humped him into his own orgasm. Dean pulled out slowly, his come leaking out of Sam’s ass. “Stay there, sweetheart,” Dean said. He got up to get a washcloth and cleaned Sam up. He hummed happily and let his big brother run the washcloth over him and then pepper kisses over his bare skin. “I’m sorry, Sammy. I won’t ever sleep with anyone again, okay? It’s you and me, come whatever.”

This time, when they fell asleep together, the two of them were huddled close together in the middle of the bed.   


 

 


End file.
